


That's How We Do It

by musicalkeiyuu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/pseuds/musicalkeiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a good boy, you need a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How We Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthinbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/gifts).



> As for filling the prompt: kameda + spanking. Pure smut.

 

His body started to tremble, his breathing was short and sharp. Kazuya’s fingers and toes curled as everything started to feel almost intolerably good, the sensation of Tatsuya inside him caused the most delicious friction.

"I love your troubling face" Tatsuya whispered as his fingers ghosted across the small of his back, giving him a look of pure adoration.

Kazuya tried keeping his mouth shut from blurting unnecessary remarks, while keeping a minimum speed on the movement of his hips. Because he knew he could endure it for quite some time more. Steady and patiently to reach the climax he had been wanting for.

Although he was having a hard time ignoring Tatsuya's constant disapproval glare and groans for his actions. Kazuya was purposely delaying.

Kazuya was never the type to procrastinate. Except for this, he would do anything just to prevent _that_ from happen.

"What are you a shame of? It's cute." Tatsuya's giggles were only a huff and breathy, and the loud sound from the bell hanging on the collar clasped neatly around Kazuya's neck when Tatsuya twirled it a little making the blush on the younger turned even darker. 

_Must not talk back. Must not talk back._ Kazuya chanted, in his head. Or he would definitely face a hell.

But it was too late, as he responded with a small moan instead, his hips jerked violently, and stilled himself as he came without permission, body shaking, gasping for air.

"What was that?" The older asked and groaned, totally not amused. Kazuya even stained his firm abs with the whitish liquid. And he still hadn't gotten his own orgasm at that. Kazuya beat him to it, by his own impatient and needy self. _That slut_.

"Fuck you." Kazuya spat. Upon realizing the situation, instantly a sense of regret overpowering him, way more than the feeling of annoyance at that moment. He had assigned himself to this, with his own freaking consent to submit to his lover, as part of their methods to ignite the pleasure in this relationship. Tatsuya wasn't the one forcing him.

They work it out based on trust, at the very least he could do is to let Tatsuya having the faith in him, that he trusted the older to take care of him, in a way both of them agreed to. And now he knew he must pay, as the firm and strong arms of Tatsuya pushed him down on the mattress before turning him around, their bodies still connected.

"Say it again, I dare you." Tatsuya was not moving from his spot, not pulling out either.

Kazuya stared at the wall on all four, his mouth formed into a set line even though his eyes were filled with barely concealed panic and guilty. He felt the rough hand running down his backside and felt the coil in his stomach pulling again as he bit his lip.

"No...I'm sorry" Kazuya told himself to not sound too pitiful and meek, his fingers grabbing the sheets under him and holding onto it. He was still intended to keep the pride in him after all, even in the form of apologizing.

Two slaps met his butt cheeks. The buzzing, the sting and the half moaning gasp that released from his lips as he arched slightly, the force caused his body jolting and the damn bell on his neck chimed shamelessly. A bruise might be forming on his ass from Tatsuya’s more than painful and slightly sexy punishment. Part of him loved it, a bit too much Kazuya could feel himself hardening again, despite the pain.

"You know that’s not what good boys say." Tatsuya just wanted to teach the younger a simple lesson, at the same time telling himself to take this seriously, not to feel remorse of his action or it would be pointless. Because Kazuya shouldn't break the rules.

Kazuya should be grateful he was not being tied up on every limbs of his body. Or he would be tied by his ankles and wrists to the boards beneath Tatsuya's mattress, then the mattress lying onto of those ropes and Kazuya would be artfully put into an arched doggy-style position, that made any comfort of movement beyond two inches impossible as the ropes would tighten into his skin and burn at the soft flesh.

But Tatsuya decided to save it for later. Not yet.

There was a rustling behind him, Kazuya waited, his body tense, the head of his cock dripping vigorously as he awaited whatever it was Tatsuya had planned for him. Then came the unexpected hard thrust to which his over-sensitive body collapsed on the mattress, his face buried in the crumpled of the sheets, already drooling from the strength Tatsuya put in fucking him good and senseless.

"Tatsuya? Tat-chan?" Kazuya whimpered weakly, Tatsuya's cock was hitting his good spot continuously. Every hard slam and sharp thrust was angling to tickle his every nerve on every inch of walls, so much he could feel himself nearing just from the feel of the older one's cock inside him. Kazuya only concern was for Tatsuya to grant him the permission to come; he could burst anytime.

No sound. Just silence except for the sound of Tatsuya's occasional grunts and moans, combined with his own. Tatsuya's hand never stop moving, roaming hungrily all over the small of his back, ghosting along the soft skin there, and grabbing his waists to push himself even deeper if it was possible. Kazuya whimpered slightly. 

"What’s my name Kazuya?" Tatsuya towered his body over Kazuya's while asking the needless question. There's no other meaning to it, just a sadistic pleasure to hear his name being called out, and Kazuya could make it sound purely erotic only from whispering.

Kazuya shivered at the sound of Tatsuya's husky voice growling above him. It was sexy. His body trembled and he started ignoring the sound of the bell. _To hell it go._

"Tatsuya." He breathed out. It was enough to drive Tatsuya wild and he began to tug at Kazuya's neglected cock and pumping him, and increasing the speed of his thrusts. Kazuya arched his back and pushing his hips further backwards. They're too tightly connected the younger could feel the heavy sacks of Tatsuya's balls hitting his ass.

By this time his ass was red and the bruise was turning purple, he soaked his thighs and the poor mattress with his arousal as he came and his body was glistening with sweat and face was streaked with unnoticed tears. His breathing was labored, letting his spent body moved forth and back as Tatsuya still rode his own orgasm, filling his insides with the warm semen.

“No more spanking.” Kazuya panted out and slumped down fully down on the bed. He hated that kind of punishment. Anything but that. "No bell too."

 

"What was that? Begging?" Collapsing on top of the other, Tatsuya rested his head on the crook of Kazuya's neck. Giving much effort detaching his body from the warmth of his lover.

Kazuya nodded, unabashed. Not protesting when Tatsuya turned him to lie on his back recklessly.

"So does that mean you’re going to be a good boy for me?" Tatsuya's glee was almost childish. It was like handling a little boy who just gotten the biggest candy ever in the whole world.

"Yes." Circling his arms around the older's neck Kazuya answered. Tatsuya kissed him on the lips, seemingly satisfied with the reply and Kazuya responded to the kiss as much as Tatsuya gave him. Sucking and nibbling so sweetly, they could go on and on forever like this if they pretended the the earlier play didn't happen. 

It was all good and peaceful, until Tatsuya broke the kiss and climbing down his body. Kazuya gasped when he felt a tongue on his used opening.

"What now?"

Tatsuya traced around the rim of Kazuya's entrance with his fingers. Watching the way Kazuya closed his eyes to the pleasure.

"Did i mention that what you got earlier was your actual first orgasm? Or should I say just your second?" Tatsuya half growled into his ear as his fingers pumped into him and Kazuya arched up, keening a high cry. Evil and sly. That was how Kazuya described Tatsuya at that exact moment. _That bastard._

"Are you up for more rounds?" Tatsuya smirked of what came off as a weird mix of naughtiness and sheer sadism.

"Sounds good...sir." Kazuya answered.

"Great, now i'm going to get used to that name."

Kazuya laughed before it turned into a high pitched scream as Tatsuya pushed into him. Apparently, he had way too much trust for his lover.

 


End file.
